


I See Fire (Blood in the Breeze)

by tyomawrites



Series: I See Fire [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, M/M, Tears, you name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood in the Breeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire (Blood in the Breeze)

I see red, that’s all I see, there’s a splatter off blood and I can hear your scream and I feel my heart shatter. Why? Because I see you fall, you’re on your knees and there’s arrows embedded in your back, your wrist is broken but you’re still trying to fight. Your bow and quiver are on the ground and the quiver’s empty. I throw a dagger at an orc that attempts to behead you and it hits it right between the eyes. You’re covered in blood, but yet you’re still smiling. But when you and I lock eyes, your smile turns into a frown and I figure out why.

 

There’s an orc behind me, I never noticed because I was afraid of losing you, and then I look down, there’s a sword poking out of my chest. Anger floods in me and I turn, slashing at the orcs neck with one off my twin swords.

 

My body feels weak, it’s beginning to hurt and I see you’re back up on your feet, stumbling towards me, pointing at someone to the side of both of us.

 

I ignore it, and just focus on you, because there’s an axe in my shoulder, and an arrow that narrowly misses my neck.

 

I grasp your forearms and hold you because I don’t want to leave your side, we were separated before, I’ll never let that happen again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I see you watching me and all I’m trying to do is get closer to you, to protect you like how you protect me. Until I feel arrows strike my back and I fall to my knees with a scream.

 

You urn around, I can see you’re scared. And orc snaps my wrist, throws my bow and quiver to the ground and I kill it before it gets the chance to touch me. You throw a dagger and it lands with a swift thump, sinking into the flesh behind me and I know you’ve hit your target.

 

You and I lock eyes and I’m grinning widely, until I see an orc ran it’s sword into you.

 

There’s blood dribbling down your cheek. I don’t think you notice because all you see is my smile turn into a frown, then you look down.

 

You’re like an animal, and a god, you tear through the orc as if it was nothing and I force myself to get back up.

 

Uncle Thorin is fighting Azog and I’m scared. I know you’re scared too.

 

I freak out inside because we aren’t watching the battle around us and in a second, there’s an axe embedded in your shoulder, and an arrow whizzes past, so close to your neck. You grasp my forearms and hold me, I don’t know why.

 

There’s a splatter of blood in my face as an arrow tears through your neck, killing you and me at the same time. It cuts into my windpipe and we both fall to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There are screams all around us, but all we see is the bright light above us.

 

There’s a mountain, we see adad standing at the gate, welcoming us into his arms, we see another dwarf that could only be Uncle Frerin and we know that we are not in your world anymore.

 

We died on the battlefield, as friends, as warriors, as brothers and as lovers.

 

For we, are Kili and Fili, sons of Dis, nephews of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, the Heirs of Durin.

 

And we are eternally, _‘at your service’._


End file.
